


A Rose By Any Other Name

by BreeEasterling



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Banter, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeEasterling/pseuds/BreeEasterling
Summary: In an effort to get out of the doghouse with Poppy, Tora turns both of their attention towards Poppy's limited vocabulary.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amelie_polainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelie_polainas/gifts).



> This fic is the fault of amelie_polainas (who is the artist of the AMAZING Halloween MPL fanart that I just shared on my instagram!).
> 
> Nothing that happens in this fic is undesired, it's all playful banter between an established couple.

Poppy had pouted the entire ride home from Quincey’s dinner party, Tora stole the occasional glance at his girlfriend, feeling the anger coming off of her in waves. It wasn’t often that Poppy got fired up, but when she did… well it usually took some groveling, a little time on his knees between her thighs and a trip to the bakery she liked to get back on her good side.

He hadn’t meant to hurt or embarrass Poppy, it just sort of happened before he even realized. Tora wanted to blame Quincey and his damn dinner parties, but he knew this was at least partially his fault… It was about his dick after all.

The joke started out small. Quincey was tipsy and decided it would be fun to make an off handed joke about Tora and Poppy’s substantial size difference. But like with most things that Quincey is involved in, it escalated quickly.

“ _Seriously_ Poppy! How do you even mount this man without a yoga club membership? His cock has got to be at least nine inches! Oh my gosh and the girth! Have you measured it?” Quincey asked, his voice loud enough to command the attention of all of the other dinner guests. Poppy had blushed a deep read as she glanced around at all the raised eyebrows.

“Quincey, please—”

He waved off her concerns, sipping his fifth Cosmopolitan. “Oh, come on now Pops, a man that size is hung like a horse and we all know it! How could he not have a dick as delicious as the rest of him?” His eyes sparkled with tipsy curiosity.

This was the point that Tora stepped out of the kitchen and into the fire, not being totally sure of what was going on. One look at his girlfriend told him that she was embarrassed beyond belief and ready to melt into the floor in order to escape the situation.

“There he is!” Quincey giggled. “Tora. I was just asking Pops what it takes for you two to actually get the deed done. Poppy has no yoga membership. Did it take training? Practice?” The young master spoke with his hands far more than usual, giving Tora a good idea of just how drunk their host had become. Meanwhile, Poppy kept her eyes locked on the floor at her feet, unsure of what she wanted more; for Tora to punch out Quincey or to do it herself.

Knowing the best ways to get Quincey off a topic was to pretend to play along, and slowly push him in a new direction, Tora made the mistake of chuckling.

“Ya know it took a few weeks before she could take the whole thing…” Tora joked, sneaking a wink at an appalled looking Poppy, hoping she understood what he was trying to do. “Oh Quince, did you tell Erdene about…” Luckily Tora was able to steer Quincey into a totally new direction, and dicks were left out of all remaining conversations.

It wasn’t until they got into the car to head home that Tora realized that he had not avoided a crisis at all, and Poppy was still upset over the earlier dick-centric conversation. He tried to come up with a plan, first he needed to discreetly figure out what exactly upset her, then he would know how to make it up to her and apologize. Arriving back at Poppy’s apartment, Tora made sure to open all the doors, keep his hand on her back as she walked up the stairs beside him, and even made sure to take off his shoes once inside the way she liked.

She either did not notice his small efforts or did not care. Either way, Tora pressed on.

Poppy went straight to the bedroom, standing at her dresser she removed her jewelry and hair clips in silence. For a moment, Tora hung in the doorway, taking stock of the situation. Silence wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but the tension in her shoulders was… then there was the fact that she didn’t say shit about the chocolate souffle served for dessert. If she were happy, she’d still be talking about the decadent monstrosity.

Needing to test the waters, Tora took a deep breath before he crossed the room. He stood behind Poppy, placing one hand on her hip before sweeping her long hair to one side, giving him access to her neck and shoulder—she always got all soft when he kissed her there.

She didn’t react to his gentle caress along her neck, or the firm grasp on her waist, or even the feather light kisses he trailed along her neck—Tora inwardly cringed, that usually always got her… He was in more trouble than he thought. He knew what he had to do… Gathering all the courage the Tiger of Ares Street had, he said the four words that would get Poppy to react.

“Wanna take a shower?” He whispered into her skin, bracing for the implosion his words would undoubtedly cause. When angry, the last thing Poppy wanted was sex. So offering it was a guarantee to get her talking, or more likely, screaming. But anything was better than the silence.

Poppy scoffed. “I want nothing to do with your—your—” She turned the same shade of red she had been at the party. “Your _jackfruit_ right now!” Turning on her heel and pushing Tora away, Poppy stomped into the kitchen. For a moment Tora stood in the bedroom, confused as hell. His jackfruit? He smirked, oh right, his dick.

Following her into the kitchen, Tora found Poppy angrily pouring herself a glass of water. “Pops… Ya mad about what Quincey said about my dick? Come on babe, he was drunk—”

Poppy groaned, “Drunkenness doesn’t give the excuse to be crass!” She argued.

Tora raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms loosely over his chest. “Uh, yea it kinda does…”

This did nothing to defuse Poppy’s anger. “No it does not! To just stand there and talk about your _thing_ in front of all of those people—”

“Thing? Jackfruit?” Tora chuckled. “Pops…” before he had a chance to go on, Poppy slammed down her glass of water and stomped towards the bathroom.

“Don’t you dare follow me into the shower, Tora!” Poppy snapped as she stripped her clothes. Never wanting to go against her wishes, Tora wouldn’t follow her into the shower. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t follow her into the bathroom… Once Poppy was in the shower, the curtain pulled too, Tora went and took a seat on the toilet.

“Pops… Let’s play a game.” He called out over the roar of the running water.

Poppy sighed. “I’m not in the mood, Tora.”

“Aw, come on it’s one you’ve never played before.”

There was a brief pause before another sigh came from the shower. “Fine. What’s the game?”

Tora smirked; thankful his feisty hamster wasn’t within swinging range. “It’s called the penis game.”

“Tora!” Poppy’s annoyed screech shook the thing walls.

“Come on, you clearly can’t call my dick by a real name. This’ll help!”

Poppy scoffed. “I can too!”

Tora crossed his arms. “Fine. Then say it.”

There was another pause. “Say what?”

“Penis.”

There was an exasperated sigh as the shower water turned off and the curtain was pulled back. Poppy stood there, naked, dripping wet and delectable as ever—Tora remained composed.

Reaching for her towel, she wrapped it around herself before holding her chin up and saying, “Penis.”

Tora gave her a round of applause as he followed her from the bathroom, her shoulders were still tense with anger. He followed her into the bedroom where he stood in the doorway as she brushed her hair and began to get dressed. She reached for the unicorn onesie, the wordless sign that Tora wasn’t getting any tonight… He had to work quickly.

“Alright good, now say cock.”

“No!”

“Dick?”

“Stop being crass!”

“Just say it!”

“Why?!”

Tora sighed. “Because you’re a grown ass woman, I’m a grown ass man and if you can ride it like a Harley you should be able to call it what it is!”

Poppy threw her hands up. “I said penis!”

“Yea, now said cock.”

“No!”

Tora took a deep breath to settle himself, he was effectively distracting Poppy from her embarrassment but now he was determined to get his hamster to call his dick something an adult would say. He wasn’t sure why it mattered, maybe because he knew it was getting him out of trouble…

Knowing how he wanted to continue, Tora stepped into the room and put his hands on Poppy’s shoulders, inwardly grinning at the fact that all she had managed to put on was a pair of white cotton panties. He gently guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, once she was seated, he knelt on the floor before her, putting them almost at eye level. Tora took Poppy’s hands into his and looked her deep in the eyes…

“Alright, say it with me… Cock.” Holding her gaze, Tora patiently waited for a response. Poppy wore a stone mask expression, leaving Tora woefully unprepared for what followed.

“—adoodledo.”

Tora groaned and dropped his head onto their clasped hands. Once composed, he tried again. He looked back up at her face. “Dick.”

“Dipstick.” A hint of humor had returned to Poppy’s eyes, giving Tora a new idea.

Releasing her hands, he reached for her the dip at her natural waist and in a single motion he pushed Poppy onto the bed and straddled her hips, pinning her down. He barely touched her and already she was squealing like a pig. Tickling was something Tora reserved for specific situations, Poppy being playfully obstinate being the top of the list.

“Tora!” She screamed through her giggles.

“Say cock and I’ll stop!”

Poppy managed to speak through her gasping giggling breaths. “Knob!”

“Nope!”

“Trouser snake!” Poppy’s eyes teared up as Tora continued to mercilessly tickle her.

Tora sighed, continuing to tickle her as she thrashed and giggled beneath him. “Damn it Poppy, just say it!” With every wiggle of her mostly naked body, Tora grew harder. He wanted her, bad, but not before she said the damn word.

Through giggles, gasps, and tears of laughter, Poppy finally said what Tora had been dying to hear.

“Cock!” She screamed.

Tora breathed a sigh of relief, “finally!” he said as he stopped his tickles immediately closed his mouth over hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to connect with more of you off of AO3! I'm on instagram as bree_easterling_ :)


End file.
